


Eye Of The Storm

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Daddy Issues, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Warm, all depends on yall, can be seen as platonic or romantic, emotional breakdown, emotional hangover, not a literal hangover promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: a drabble of Mother Nature letting some of her thoughts out on a special day between her and Sandy. For an ultimate force of nature, she's got a lot of weight on her shoulders.I never see any Sandy n Mother Nature fics so i decided to fix that with this warm up turned drabble.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Eye Of The Storm

The last trail of dream sand left Sandy's fingers, leaving the air with a solemn yet mellow atmosphere. Today was the day thousands of years ago that he crashed onto Earth.

_'Emily.....'_ Sandy thought.

He soared high in the gray skies knowing full well why the sky even looked somber today. It did not take long to see a familiar figure sitting on top of a batch of clouds. Mother Nature, as others called her, had her head low. Her impressively long black hair moved ever so slightly with the gentle wind. Emily's face was looking towards the ocean below her with her hands neatly in her lap. If it were not for her hair moving, she would have looked like a statue. Finally, her head moved towards Sandy. She gave him a weak smile and he returned it wholeheartedly. Her smile faded, as hers was not as bright as his.

Sandy sat next to her, looking at the empty waters below. They sat in silence for an unknown amount of time, but they didn't need to say a word to each other. Sandy knew she needed to, for the weather around her clearly showed something bothered her on this anniversary, like all the rest.

_'Is this where we crashed?'_ Sandy signed to her.

Emily nodded, "I found it by using the stars. It's almost surreal.. being in this spot again. How long has it been..?"

Sandy shrugged, _'Time is fleeting when it cannot affect you. It feels like forever. My memories in space seem like a past life. Dissociation can get to you in old age.'_

"They might as well be. We're different people now.. or at least I'd like to hope so." She muttered tapping her fingers together.

Sandy furred his brows in concern and placed his hand on her shoulder. _'Emily. What's wrong?"_

Emily's facial expression tightened. Her lip restraining itself from quivering as she bit it. She took a deep breath in, then exhaled. Rain started falling on the waters below them from the clouds they were seated on. 

"I'm not thinking of my father. I-I.. I'm thinking of Typhan.."

_'The constellation?'_

"Yes. He was the one who took me in when i was believed to be orphaned. You already knew that..but I guess I'll say it anyway." She took another sigh before continuing, "He taught me everything I knew. I can't help but feel like that was a big mistake sometimes. Constellations are powerful as is. Yet he was a god of storms. Organics rarely ever possessed their powers. He chose me to be a Sister Of The Heavens.."  
  


Sandy frowned slightly, _'Not many of those even exist I don't think.."_

"Pretty much. Only the most worthy of people became one. He still chose me for some reason.. Maybe he saw me as worthy of learning his powers... it didn't matter in the end. I dishonored the vow-"

Sandy straightened up and shook his head fiercely. _'Emily! Do not blame yourself entirely! You were hurting. Your hurt had nowhere to go. I'm not saying what you did was right, but why it happened is understandable. You have atoned for that act already, remember?'_

Emily gave a weak laugh, "Right. The wishes my star granted...and crashing safely away from any form of life.. Except the mermaids."  
  


_'Oh no did we hurt the mermaids????"_   
  


Emily laughed a little more genuinely and covered her mouth slightly.  
"It was more of...you blessing them with your presence. They were a big fan of yours. Didn't realize you were a lady killer Sandy."  
  


Sandy cleared his throat as he tried to not get flustered at that comment. Emily laughed a little more before her laughs died out. The sound of the rain hitting the ocean was the only sound around them for a solid minute. Her mind wandered far above the atmosphere and back to thinking of her adoptive father. All the things he did for her...the time he spent mentoring her...Protecting her.. Tears rolled down her cheeks just as the rain below them sounded heavier. Her shaking breaths were in tune with a hollow sounding wind.

"Sometimes...I wonder what he would think of me now... Would he be proud of who I became..of what I do..?" Emily sighed. Her eyes fixed on the empty sea beyond her.

Sandy hesitated for a moment, wondering what he could do to comfort her. He couldn't speak on behalf of Typhan, because Emily would just argue against it. Sandy certainly couldn't bring her real dad into the topic because that would cause another conversation entirely. Even after all this time, she was still hurting. Yet Emily Jane carried herself with such power and resilience.. it was awe inspiring to see her transform into something so dominating, yet peaceful. Sandy was a man of few words, none at all sometimes. He could have just telepathically told her all of that but what would that come off as?  
Dreams of children in similar positions of her upbringing always reminded him of her.

Those who lost their parents

Those who felt abandoned by their parents

Those were rejected by their parents

Emily was a product of it all and it wasn't her fault., just like everyone else in her spot. She was proof that there was hope to break out of that mindset. Emily wasn't a people pleaser. She wasn't clingy. She was emotionally independent to a fault.

Sandy raised his arms up out to her, wordlessly asking for her permission to hug her. Emily looked up in surprise. How long had it been since she was hugged by someone..? To be touch starved to the point where you forget what another person feels like. Her body was practically screaming but she couldn't find the strength to speak. She practically collapsed into his arms and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the small man.

**She just broke.**

The most powerful nature spirit on the planet finally let some of it all out.

Winds howled and furiously kicked up. Thunder could be heard in the distance, as she practically poured out thousands of years of bottled emotions. No matter what scary thing the weather was doing, Sandy held onto her. He refused to let go of her in her most vulnerable state to something as trivial as thunder. Even he shed tears, hearing a precious friend wail her heart out.

_'I'm here.'_ Sandy telepathically told her.

This caused a few good more cries to come pouring out of her and she held onto him tighter. After a while, she finally stopped to catch her breath. Her grip loosened on him and he let go of her only when she started to. Her stark greenish-gold eyes were puffy from crying so much. Reddish hues were painted on her cheeks and her hands were shaking from emotional whiplash. She had not wept like that in so long that it shocked her system. 

_'No. This isn't shock,'_ She thought to herself.

Emily looked up and Sandy was still there. Her friend of countless centuries still by her side no matter what state he had seen her in. If there was anyone who she could trust, it was him. A smile slowly formed on her face, exhausted but oddly happy. Emily was the only one who thought it was odd though. Sandy patted her hand as if to tell her she did good.

"I'm tired." she said simply.

Sandy patted the cloud and laid back on it. He watched her hesitate for a moment. She was one of the few beings who's dreams were sealed off from him, who naturally she'd hesitate.

_'If you want to nap alone that's okay. Naps are normal for emotional hangovers.'_ He signed.

Emily raised her brow, "Emotional hangovers?" She chuckled.

Sandy grinned, _'They are similar to hangovers. You can tell even if you've never drank before. I don't think I've asked if you have haha."_

Emily took another deep breath and slowly lowered her back onto the cloud. Her hair slightly rippled to her breathing. It was a beautiful sight to see her finally look peaceful. The sun above them was in the process of setting, so the sky was a gradient of purples and oranges. The storm beneath them had subsided and the rain was replaced by the sound of seagulls chattered among themselves. Emily smiled to herself and slowly closed her eyes.

"Thank you Sandy. For today and...everything."

Sandy turned over to her to reply, and was met with a pleasant surprise. Emily looked like she was beginning to drift off into slumber, her body already looking comfortable. He decided to conjure a handful of dreamsand and throw it up above them.

_'She deserves a good dream after everything she just went through.'_

His own thoughts began to quiet down as he too felt himself fading. 

Sometimes, just being there is enough.


End file.
